Kinda Like Watching A Hells Angel Ride A Moped
by luckypixi
Summary: Missing Scene. Dean is bored one day when Sam leaves to do research and when Castiel turns up, he decides that the angel needs to create a voicemail message on his phone. Cas doesn't really see the point. Humour and slight angst. No slash. Please R


**Hi!**

**Another missing scene here. How did Castiel get his voicemail message in 99 Problems? This is my take on that very question.**

**No slash. **

**Slight angst (We are still in the middle of the apocalypse here) but with some humour spattered about nearer the end **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**If you have any ideas of missing scenes, review with your suggestion and I'll do my best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean sighed and flicked the remote control button again. News. Cartoons. News. Death. Disease. Heartache. Everywhere he looked there was a sign of the impending doom that was the apocalypse. He could never seem to get away from it; it was like a bad smell hanging around him, never leaving him, clinging to his clothes.

Sighing again, he switched off the television totally, standing up and stretching. Sam had left about an hour ago; he had heard rumours of a country town completely cut off by demons; he figured they should look into, just in case it was an important lead. He was doing some background research in the local library.

Which left him on his own. Having nothing to do, Dean's personal survival instincts were starting to kick in. He needed a drink. Shaking his head, he moved over to the small fridge, bending down and grabbing a beer.

He was just about to pop it open when the familiar sound of wing beats filled the room.

'Hey, Cas' he said, before turning around the face the angel.

Castiel looked tired, worn out. He had a look of someone who was desperately searching for something, although they know they will never find it. Becoming more and more human every day, the only thing Castiel could keep the same were things he could control; like his personality.

'Hello, Dean.' He said gruffly, watching the hunter smile slightly. He knew the angel would never change. And he didn't want him to.

Dean moved to sit on his bed. 'You found God yet?' he asked, knowing full well the angel probably hadn't.

'No. Not yet. But I am hopeful.'

One thing Dean admired about Castiel, apart from awesome fighting ability, was his determination. He knew the angel would keep up his search for His Father, even if it killed him.

Although he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Castiel sighed and moved over to a chair, sitting down. As he did so, his phone dropped out of his pocket, apparently wanting to get some fresh air.

Dean ducked down and retrieved it, flipping it open and pressing buttons. He smiled when he saw Castiel's list of incoming calls. 'Dean. Dean. Dean. Sam. Dean. Dean.' The only outgoing call he had was to Sam, three days after his brother had unleashed the apocalypse on earth.

Castiel watched Dean play with his phone. He hoped he didn't break it; he had only just got used to using it.

He watched as Dean held up the phone to his ear, listening intently. Cas cocked his head, observing the older hunter as a smile crept on his face.

'Dude, you gotta put a message on here' Dean told him, handing the phone back.

'Why?' Castiel didn't want to put anything on his phone; he didn't know he needed to.

'So people know it's your phone'

Castiel cocked his head again. 'But if they called me, surely they would know that it is my phone.'

Dean couldn't argue with that logic. But he was bored, so he was going to try anyway.

He walked over to the angel and sat next to him.

He gently took the phone off him and pressed some buttons.

'All you gotta do is say your name' Dean told the angel, passing the phone back.

Castiel cocked his head again, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 'Why?'

'Just do it!'

'What good will it do?'

'It won't do any good, but people will know it's your phone' Dean laughed.

'But I already told you-'

'Just do it!' Dean pressed a button and stuck in under the angel's nose.

Castiel looked alarmed, blue eyes blinking. 'I don't understand. Why, why do you want me to say my name?' Dean groaned and pulled the phone away, accidentally tapping buttons with his fingers.

'Cas!' Dean laughed, turning the phone off. 'How else are you going to know where I am if you don't have a working phone?'

'My phone works perfectly, Dean. And I will find you if I need to; be sure of that.'

Dean nodded and waved his hand. 'Yeah, ok. Beer?' he held one out for the angel, who shook his head.

'No thank you, Dean. I don't really enjoy drinking.'

Dean nodded and took a sip of his own beer.

Castiel watched him for a few seconds, before standing up and smoothing out his coat.

'Have fun on your God Hunt' Dean knew the angel was preparing to leave. 'I'll give you a call if I need you.'

Castiel nodded before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Dean sighed and took another swig of beer. Turning back to the TV again, he picked up the remote control and pressed the buttons.

Now all he had to do was wait for Sam to come back.

**Hope you enjoyed that, and I hope it made sense as a missing scene.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, please leave a review! I always reply to all reviews I get.**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
